Pervert's Mask
by Shadowstar122
Summary: A mask, it is used to hide something from someone. This mask can either be physical or emotional. But both hide your true identity. We let these mask roam in our subconscious and make them without even knowing sometimes and sometimes we try our hardest to create one. However Issei had done the latter. He had created his own mask to escape his grief.


Now although it may seem bad I do hope you enjoy this story that I'm currently working on I will try my best on : I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **[Sacred gear speaking to host]**_

 **{Sacred gear talking out loud}**

The life of someone can be important to someone else, to someone close. The death of this someone can lead us to hide ourselves behind a emotional mask to make sure you don't worry anyone else. Our lives lead to us to wallow in our lies that create us after this tragic death.

This sadly happened to a young boy barely 5 years old. This young boy was barely going home sitting in his spot in the bus. He was excited to finally arrive home after being gone for 8 hours. The boy had finally arrived there but he did not see his mother. You see for this young boy his mother usually is outside when he arrives waiting with a smile on her face at the doorstep. However when he had gotten there that day he didn't see his mother at the door instead he saw the area surrounded by police officers with the door off its hinges.

The house wasn't that big it was only 2 floors the exterior was red bricks with a black tiled roof. In between the bricks you can see the cement when they had cemented the brick together. The boy, as far as he knew, always lived there never moving. He quickly got out of the bus and headed to the front of the house. However he was stopped by a police officer.

"Woah there kid you can't pass here" The officer spoke in a tone of authority but also held a kind tone.

"But that's where I live.." the boy wimpered out being afraid of the man before him.

The officers eyes then shifted to sadness, sympathy and pain.

"So your Mr. Hyoudou's son then" He whispered to himself "Hey kid is your name by any chance Issei Hyoudou?"

The boy, now named Issei, nodded hesitantly.

"Then you are Ivan Hyoudou's son" he whispered to himself again "Alright Issei this isn't the best place to be right now so how about you come with me real quick"

"Why can't I go with daddy and mommy? Why can't I go to my house?" Issei whimpered out as he was at the brink of tears.

"Sorry lad but mommy and daddy are sleeping for a long time" whispered the officer to Issei.

"When will they wake up?" Issei asked tearing up

"I don't think they'll ever wake up buddy I'm sorry" Said the officer in a hushed voice.

Issei started to wail loudly letting his tears run free. As he was crying he felt someone pull him in a hug as he cried harder.

"Shhh it's gonna be alright" Whispered the officer into his ear as he rubbed his hand on his hand. However the officer's hand started to glow white as a spear of light appeared and pierced his stomach hitting his lung.

"Sorry kid but that sacred gear of yours is too strong to be left alone also your angelic and devil blood would have been troublesome" He whispered out as he made the spear disappear.

"W-why is everything turning black" Issei groaned out as he bled profusely

"Cuz your taking a long nap like your family other wise known as dying" the officer said "I guess since your dying I should give my name, it's Damien ya brat and I was ordered by Kokabiel to kill you and your mommy and daddy"

"I-I don't want to take a nap yet I wa-wanna stay a-awake" Issei whispered out

 _ **[Do you want to live?]**_ A voice rung in Issei's head

"I-if It m-makes me stay a-awake" he whispered out.

 _ **[Then so be it your Angel and Devil blood is now only 10% of you your dominate race is now Dragon with 80% of your blood being that of dragon the other 10% is Human]**_ Said the voice once more. As the voice finished saying this Issei erupted in a pillar of black and red. The beam started to expand as the now named Damien backed away quickly. However it wasn't quick enough as he was engulfed in the beam as he started to disintegrate.

As the beam died down Damien was no longer there instead there was a crater. In the center Issei was there however his features changed drastically. Issei still had his brown hair altough it was a bit darker, around his cheeks there were black scales that seem to be coming from his chest. On his left hand there was a gauntlet. This gauntlet was black with 2 red gems on it, on the first gem near the edge of it there were two white spikes coming from it also under it were four more white spikes. Under the 2nd gem there was two larger spikes coming from the bottom of it. In the Center of the first gem there was a white slit that like a eye. There was also White tribal marks on the top of the gem and some near the bottom of the gauntlet. However it didn't end there, once the gauntlet ended at his elbow scale were there and kept going until inside his shirt and on his other it was almost completely covered by scales except the hand. Also if you looked into his eyes you would see that they were crimson red with a white slit as a pupil.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Yelled out Issei

[ ** _You are now 80% percent dragon boy it was the only way to save you] said the voice [However I didn't think you'd be able to handle this much power but it is to be expected since of your heritage]_**

"What's a heritage" asked Issei

 _ **[Something you had gotten from a relative, this something being your blood]**_ said the voice. Before Issei could say anything _ **[Issei Hyoudou, now that you are alive and as much as I despise this you are my first partner no one has ever wielded me or has gotten this gauntlet before you it seems you are the only able to wield me. However this just means I have high expectations from you and as well you must face the dragons of west. I myself am a dragon of the east. For now you must master your powers. And I mean all of them boy even the sliver of devil and angel you have left as well as learn how to transform so you don't run around looking like that]**_

 ** _"_** Who are you..?" Asked Issei

 _ **[** **I am only know as the DEATH GEAR and as for my name my name is Shiryo]**_ The now named Shiryo said.

* * *

Now this is the end of my first story on this website although I have published on wattpad before but this is different and I am getting use to this change


End file.
